


To My Dearest Tony

by Emmagan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, I made myself feel sad, Iron Dad, Iron Man - Freeform, I’m not sobbing you are, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Pepper’s mourning letter to Tony, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagan/pseuds/Emmagan
Summary: Some time set after Endgame (SPOILERS), Pepper has to remain strong for her family, her job and the people around her. With the overwhelming grief she finds a way to grieve in private by writing a letter to Tony.





	To My Dearest Tony

To my dearest Tony,

For so long you have suffered  
For so long you have fought for us  
And not once did you stop thinking about how to save the world  
How to keep it safe  
How you could protect it

Oh the suffering you have endured  
For those you love  
For those you have lost  
For those you don’t even know

Betrayal, fear, anger, frustration  
You’ve felt them all beyond limitation  
And not once were you able to rest  
From the constant warning bells in your mind

Not once did this deter you  
At least not until the day  
The world fell  
The heroes lost  
Evil triumphed

The world turned bleak  
The world turned grey  
When the titan snapped them all away

With a click of his fingers  
With a glow of gems  
Half the universe lost its way  
The day the titan snapped them away

With the feeling of utter failure  
The heroes left returned to their lives  
Not a word spoke between two  
Not a word for five years

But in those years  
The happiness you found  
In raising a family  
That was yours and yours alone

The fear of being a horrible dad  
Washed away with the love  
That came from a wife and child  
Peace at last

For five short years 

Five. Short. Years

You deserved more  
Before you heard the heroes call  
Listened to their possibility  
Of restoring half the world

But despite the family that was yours  
That you beyond adored  
You took the call, did that and more

You saved the world  
With heroes new and old  
Good triumphed evil  
As it should 

But not without sacrifice  
Five short years  
Of pure bliss and happiness  
You did better than the best of the best

But it’s okay now, you can rest...

You can rest


End file.
